Wasn't Expecting That
by InnocentLittleDarkAngel
Summary: Harry is tired of Draco's mood swings, but doesn't know why his boyfriend has them. What will happen when everyone's favorite, lovable blonde explains why he's so irritable all of a sudden? M for a reason, people! Review, please!


_**Hi, guys! I didn't expect myself to write something again so quickly, but I guess that's a good thing, right? Means I haven't neglected all of you. This one's a Drarry, obviously, so gimme good reviews, please! They make me giddy with happiness. This is why I'm posting something new so quick. The more reviews, the more plot bunnies roaming around my head. At least, that's what Draco said before he knocked me out 'for being so obnoxious' because I was 'jumping around like a deranged kangaroo'. *sigh* I still have the bump on my head as proof.**_

_**Draco: Your fault for not shutting up when I told you nicely.**_

_**And when was that? You just told me to shut up and then whacked me in the head with a brick!**_

_**Draco: Awww... *pouts and does puppy eyes* You're not mad, are you, love?**_

_**Don't DO that! You know I can't resist! Roll the story! ...HURRY!**_

* * *

Harry let his head fall back against his pillow. He was tired of Draco's bullshit. This was the third time they had broken up. Apparently, Draco didn't feel very loved, when in fact, Harry spent almost every single fucking day with him and always told the blonde he loved him every day. Draco was being waaaaaay too clingy nowadays. It was seriously annoying him. He was getting a migraine.

There was a knock at the door to his bedroom.

"Harry, baby, can we talk?"

Harry slammed his head against the pillow, wishing it were a brick instead. _Here we go again_, Harry thought.

"If this is about our recent break-up, which by the way, has only lasted about an hour, then get the fuck out, Draco. If it is about someone dying, or some other type of dire emergency that needs my immediate attention, then, by all means, get the fuck out. I'm not in the mood to talk," the black-haired man snapped.

"…Can't you at least listen to me, then? I forgot to tell you something really, really, super important," Draco's voice drifted through the door.

Harry sighed. _This better be good_, he thought moodily. He tried sitting up, but lay back down as soon as his head throbbed painfully.

"If it is _really _**that **important, I'll listen to you as soon as you go and get me a headache potion. Then we can talk."

Harry thought he heard a small giggle before hearing footsteps around their living room.

His personal chambers at Hogwarts were shared with Draco since they had started dating. Harry worked at the castle as DADA Professor and the blonde worked as the new Potions Professor since Severus Snape had retired. He and Draco had been going out for roughly a year and a half, but in the last two months recently, they had broken up and gotten back together twice, this being the third time. Harry wasn't sure if this time he would want Draco back.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door to the bedroom opening, and Draco walked in.

The blonde was a bombshell; his hair wasn't slicked back like during their school years, it was let loose and hung around his neck, and his slim, but toned, body was to die for. Years of playing Quidditch and fighting in a war did tend to give a person muscles, after all.

Said blonde pressed the potion against Harry's lips and he swallowed quickly, grimacing at the taste. His headache lessened greatly, and he was finally able to sit up without his head spinning. Draco sat down next to him on the bed. He sighed, for what seemed like the tenth time that day. And it wasn't even noon yet.

"What was so bloody important that I had to put up with you to hear it, Malfoy?" Harry sneered, feeling a small twinge of guilt at seeing the hurt look on Draco's face.

The slightly smaller man fidgeted for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "Well…I...um…it's…I mean…I'm…you..."

"If you're not gonna spit it out, then leave," Harry said bluntly, crossing his arms. He sooooo wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

"MadamPomfreysaidI'mpregnant!"

"…What?"

Draco took another deep breath, and looked Harry in the eyes. "I said, Madam Pomfrey told me I was pregnant."

"Huh. Wasn't expecting that," Harry said before promptly fainting.

* * *

"Harry? Harry? Baby, if you don't wake up anytime soon, I'm gonna cry," was the first thing Harry heard as soon as he woke up.

"…Draco?"

Draco's eyes widened at seeing his boyfriend awake. He squealed and threw himself at the Boy-Who-Lived's arms. Harry, who was trying to sit up comfortably, almost hit his head on the headboard, but righted himself before he could give himself a concussion. His arms instinctively wrapped around the little blonde's waist. Draco was trying hard not to cry, but his hormones eventually won over, and he started sobbing into the other male's neck.

"Draco? What's wrong? Draco?! Dray, please tell me what's wrong; you're freaking me out here!" Harry's voice raised a few octaves in panic at hearing the heartbroken sobs.

"T-t-the o-only reason I-I-I was-s so up-upset and-and angry t-today w-was 'cause I k-knew you w-wouldn't want to-to be with m-me after I t-told you I w-was p-preg-pregnant! Y-you don't w-want m-me! O-or the b-b-baby!" Draco hiccupped brokenly, pulling away and trying to wipe away his tears, but more followed.

"Shhh, Dray. It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Calm down, sweetheart. You need to stay calm. It's okay," the black-haired man cooed softly to the blonde, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "Now tell me, is this why you've been really moody these past weeks? Is this why we've broken up three times when we never even so much as argued before?"

Draco nodded hesitantly, looking ready to burst into tears again. His red-rimmed eyes were sad and fearful of rejection; it broke Harry's heart. He pulled the blonde into a fierce embrace, placing butterfly kisses all over Draco's face.

"I'm not leaving you, Draco. I couldn't possibly make myself leave you now," he mumbled between kisses.

The pregnant blonde pulled away slightly, his beautiful gray eyes searching into his boyfriend's vivid green orbs. "Really? So, we're back together?" There was no mistaking the excitement in his voice.

"Don't be stupid, my little blonde. We were never apart," Harry smiled, then said more seriously, "I love you, Dray. You…" he placed his hand hesitantly and gently on the blonde's flat tummy, "and our baby."

Draco's eyes lit up, and he pulled his green-eyed boyfriend into a sweet kiss. When they pulled away, the pregnant male had a huge smile on his face, Harry felt it light up the entire room. He smiled softly back, and pressed his lips against Draco's soft ones. Draco moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and straddling his hips.

Harry groaned, and slid down until his head rested on the pillow and his pregnant blonde bombshell was above him. The black-haired man then proceeded to kiss along Draco's neck, eliciting more delicious moans from that sinful little mouth.

"Looks like we need to make up for that hour of not being in the other's presence, love," Harry smirked suggestively, grinding his hips up into the blonde's hardening cock.

Draco moaned loudly. "Yessss…. Though I think we may need more than one hour," he said a bit breathlessly.

"Well, then. No time like the present."

* * *

_**Remember to review, my darlings!**_

_**InnocentLittleDarkAngel**_


End file.
